Eek! Doppelgangers!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Britain has decided to create a certain elixir he believes is the key to creating a second copy of the person it's used on. But what will happen if that potion affects a certain German and causes mayhem for the Hetalians? Rating: T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Eek! Doppelgangers! **

Chapter 1: _The Not-so Brilliant Creation_

**A/N: This is a story I have decided to write. It may be odd, but it is supposed to be a humorous fanfic. Yesh, it is supposed to be a Germany / Russia, but in more of a friendish way. **

**Let's roll.**

* * *

Xxxxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxxxx xx xxx xxx. "Xx! Xx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx xxxxxx!" Xx xxxxxxxx.

Xxxx x xxxxx, xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxx. "Xx?!" Xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxx.

Xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxxx, xxxxx xxxx x xxxxxx xxxxxx'x xxxxxxxx.

Xx xxxxxx. Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx! _Xxxx xxxx x xxx? _Xxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxxxx.

* * *

**Kitty/A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't let you read that. It's too evil. The evil-ness will break your face right off of your face... Wait, you ****_want _****to read it? **

**OK, fine. But be warned that I warned you.**

* * *

Britain mixed a mysterious black sludge-like substance in a boiling pot. "Ha! I'll show those fools that I can make something!" He exclaimed.

He was sick of everyone doubting him, making him feel as if he were nothing. Suddenly, the elixir he was stirring began to bubble up.

The substance began to rise violently from the cauldron. "Eh?!" He backed away. This wasn't supposed to happen, did he do it right?

A blackish gray smoke rose from the cauldron. It looked almost deadly. The gas wafted through the open windows of his so-called _lair. _

He only stared, awestruck.

* * *

Germany groaned as he stirred in his sleep. He felt as though he wasn't alone in the room. He opened his eyes, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place. He could've sworn the room looked darker than usual, as if there was a gas wafting through the room. He figure it was his imagination.

He waited a few moments before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Little did he know that there was a dark figure at the side of his bed. The dark figure had grim, azure eyes in which stared blankly at the sleeping German.

It chuckled, walking over to the door. The door opened, then closed with a locking _clink. _

The figure stepped out into the lightened hall, revealing his bright but dark slicked back blond hair, pale skin, dark green bomber jacket with matching green pants, black boots and matching black gloves.

It was Germany... _was _it?

He walked throughout the corridors of the house until he reached the front door. He calmly stepped out, grinning to himself mischievously.

He walked through the night, going to cause mayhem for anyone within his path.

* * *

**A/N: Ermahgerd, that was chapter 1. WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 2?**

**Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eek! Doppelgangers!**

Chapter 2: _Different_

**A/N: Hello everybody! Chapter 2 HAS AWOKEEENNNNNNN! Anyways, returning from where we left off. If ya didn't read the first one, you won't understand what's going on in this, OTHERWISE. I'll drop you right in, LET'S GO.**

* * *

The morning light cast through the curtain covered windows, making an eerie beige shine. Germany sat up in his bed, yawning. He stood up, putting on his usual attire, a green bomber jacket with matching green pants with black boots. Who am I kidding, you know what he looks like, why am I typing this out?

He stepped to his door, turning the knob. It wouldn't open. "The hell?" He asked himself, turning it again. It was locked. From the outside. He remembered the keys to his door were out on the kitchen counter. He sighed in frustration, banging his head against the door's wooden frame.

He looked towards the window. He'd have to go outside and unlock his door, then.

Germany twisted the lock to his door, it opened. _How did my door lock, anyways? I swear I didn't lock it when I went to sleep, and if I did, how the hell did I lock it from the outside? What am i? Transparent? _Germany thought to himself, walking towards the front door. He noticed the front door was opened a little. Odd, he went through the backdoor to get back into the house. Had someone broke into his house at night?

Italy sat out on his porch with Japan. The Japanese man was teaching Italy how to fold oragami. "You have to fold on this dotted line, Italy." Japan pointed out, looking at the jumble of paper in front of Italy that was folded too many times. "But I thought I did." The Italian replied, struggling with the tattered piece of paper.

Germany walked past, ignoring the two. Italy noticed his appearance. "Hey! Germany!" He shouted gleefully, waving his arms around so the German could see him.

Germany abruptly stopped walking, turning slowly to the side. Italy rushed up to him. "You look different. Did you get a haircut?" The hyper Italian asked, glad to see his so-called _BFF. _

Germany only stared, as if he couldn't speak. "Germany? Your stare is kinda creeping me out." Italy shrank back. Japan walked beside him. "Germany-san, would you like to join us folding oragami?" The Japanese man asked him, holding up a folded oragami crane.

Germany took the paper crane, examining it. He crumbled it in his hand, throwing it to the ground as if it were useless. Italy looked in surprised at his moody tone. The German seemed to be staring into space.

"Oh, Germany," Japan began, getting the German's attention. "Russia-san said that he wanted to talk to you. He said he was on his way to Germany right now, actually." Germany nodded in understanding.

"Good, I'll be glad to see him." He said, his voice a little more deep and hoarse then it usually was. **(A/N: If that's even possible. Germany has a deep-ass voice. ._. ) **

With that, the German headed back to the house, walking past a certain, identical German.

Russia stepped up to the door of the German's house. He knocked on the door. No answer. He sighed. "Is he really not home?" He asked himself, feeling worried. He heard a loud _thump _behind him, making him jump. He whirled around, seeing Germany. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! I thought you left for a minute." The Russian sighed with relief.

Germany seemed to look at him, as if he'd never seen him before. The way he was looking at him made Russia feel self-conscious. "Um... Germany?" Russia giggled, waving his arm in the German's face as it seemed that he had spaced out. "Hmm?" Germany looked back into the Russian's eyes.

"You're kind of, staring at me... weirdly." Russia said with a smile. Germany didn't return the smile. "Why are you here?" He asked in a less than comforting manner. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to be allies." Russia smiled. Germany narrowed his eyes, beginning to circle the Russian.

Russia felt very uncomfortable by now. "Germany, this is difficult to say, but you're actually creeping me out." He said, smiling still as he watched the German pace around him.

The German stopped behind him, grinning. "_Me? Creepy?" _He asked, his grin turning into a smirk. Russia stayed in his place, unmoving. "Da." He replied, not liking the German's tone.

He realized Germany was right behind him. Literally, _right _behind him. He shivered as he felt the German's warm breath against his neck. Russia immediately pushed away from him, making himself fall off the porch. "Ah!" He cried as he fell into the stone walkway below.

"Ow..." He mumbled, struggling to get back up. There was a stinging pain in both his knees. The stoned way was jagged and sharp, so he had a few cuts and bruises. One cut was across his cheek, bleeding lightly.

He sensed Germany beside him. The German yanked him up by his scarf. "Germany! What are you doing?!" He asked angrily. The German smiled deviously. "You should be careful where you walk." He warned half-heartedly, ignoring the Russian's question. Germany then threw him back onto the stoned pavement. "Kyah!" He cried, feeling his head collide with the rocks. He felt the sting of pain vibrate through his body, sending shocks of pain through him.

Russia rolled onto his stomach, standing up. "What's wrong with you?!" He asked, wiping the crimson from his face. Germany walked up to him. _"Everything." _He grinned.

Russia extended his arm to hit him, but Germany stopped him by catching his fist. Russia stared in bewilderment before being hit in the forehead by his own fist forcefully, sending him to the ground once again.

Russia began to get up, but Germany grabbed his leg, stopping him. "Let me _go!" _He ordered, kicking the German.

The kick hit him in the cheek, only making him cock his head to the side with a sickening _crack, _almost as if his neck had been snapped. Germany slowly and eerily looked back at him, almost as if he were looking back at a monster.

Russia then got up from the pavement, pain still rushing through his body. The sharp pain in his knees caused him to fall back to the ground.

He felt the German stand before him as he stood on his knees on the ground. He felt so weak, cowardly. He attempted to get up again, only to be pushed back down. "Wh-why are you doing this?" Russia looked up at him, anger in his eyes. He felt too weak to do his _KolKolKol _chant. Why hadn't he had just done that in the first place?

Germany laughed heartily, looking down at the Russian. "Because, I'm not who you think I really am." He responded.

In one swift motion, he kicked the Russian in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

He grinned before lifting the Russian up, walking to the door. He sat Russia's unconscious form in front of the door as if he were mail delivered to a doorstep.

_This will be fun... _He told himself, walking away from the house. He was going back to the two he had met earlier to cause more trouble.

Germany rushed to his house. _I completely forgot Russalnd wanted to talk to me today! Goddammit, he might've saw that I wasn't home and left. _

He thought as he hastily walked to the porch. _Italy and Japan were acting weird, what did they mean I was being weird. _He was interrupted from his thoughts by seeing someone on his doorstep, motionless and wounded badly.

_"Russia?!" _He cried.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW NAWWWW! That was chapter 2. WHY DID DE SECOND GERMANEH DO DAT? Well, it's simple really, he's evil. P.S! IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY HE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL JAPAN AND ITALY IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE THERE WERE TWO OF THEM! And also, he knew that Germany was coming towards them. **

**CHAPTER 3, SOON!**


End file.
